cristianismowikiaorg-20200214-history
Assembléia de Deus
thumb|250px|Logo do Conselho Geral das Assembléias de Deus nos Estados Unidos A Assembléia de Deus é uma denominação da Igreja Evangélica, de crença pentecostal. Brasil História A Assembléia de Deus chegou ao Brasil por intermédio dos missionários suecos Gunnar Vingren e Daniel Berg, que aportaram em Belém, capital do Estado do Pará, em 19 de novembro de 1910, vindos dos EUA. A princípio, freqüentaram a Igreja Batista, denominação a que ambos pertenciam nos Estados Unidos. Eles traziam a doutrina do batismo no Espírito Santo, com a glossolalia — o falar em línguas estranhas — como a evidência inicial da manifestação para os adeptos do movimento. A manifestação do fenômeno já vinha ocorrendo em várias reuniões de oração nos EUA (e também de forma isolada em outros países), principalmente naquelas que eram conduzidas por Charles Fox Parham, mas teve seu apogeu inicial através de um de seus principais discípulos, um pastor negro leigo, chamado William Joseph Seymour, na Rua Azusa, Los Angeles, em 1906. A nova doutrina trouxe muita divergência. Enquanto um grupo aderiu, outro rejeitou. Assim, em duas assembléias distintas, conforme relatam as atas das sessões, os adeptos do pentecostalismo foram desligados e, em 18 de junho de 1911, juntamente com os missionários estrangeiros, fundaram uma nova igreja e adotaram o nome de Missão de Fé Apostólica, que já era empregado pelo movimento de Los Angeles, mas sem qualquer vínculo administrativo com William Joseph Seymour. A partir de então, passaram a reunir-se na casa de Celina de Albuquerque. Mais tarde, em 18 de janeiro de 1918 a nova igreja, por sugestão de Gunnar Vingren, passou a chamar-se Assembléia de Deus, em virtude da fundação das Assembléias de Deus nos Estados Unidos, em 1914, em Hot Springs, Arkansas, mas, outra vez, sem qualquer ligação institucional entre ambas as igrejas. A Assembléia de Deus no Brasil se expandiu pelo Estado do Pará, alcançou o Amazonas, propagou-se para o Nordeste, principalmente entre as camadas mais pobres da população. Chegou ao Sudeste pelos idos de 1922, através de famílias de retirantes do Pará, que se portavam como instrumentos voluntários para estabelecer a nova denominação aonde quer que chegassem. Nesse ano, a igreja teve início no Rio de Janeiro, no bairro de São Cristóvão, e ganhou impulso com a transferência de Gunnar Vingren, de Belém, PA, em 1924, para a então capital da República. Um fato que marcou a igreja naquele período foi a conversão de Paulo Leivas Macalão, filho de um general, através de um folheto evangelístico. Foi ele o precursor do assim conhecido Ministério de Madureira, como veremos adiante. A influência sueca teve forte peso na formação assembleiana brasileira, em razão da nacionalidade de seus fundadores, e graças à igreja pentecostal escandinava, principalmente a Igreja Filadélfia de Estocolmo, que, além de ter assumido nos anos seguintes o sustento de Gunnar Vingren e Daniel Berg, enviou outros missionários para dar suporte aos novos membros em seu papel de fazer crescer a nova Igreja. Desde 1930, quando se realizou um concílio da igreja na cidade de Natal, RN, a Assembléia de Deus no Brasil passou a ter autonomia interna, sendo administrada exclusivamente pelos pastores residentes no Brasil, sem contudo perder os vínculos fraternais com a igreja na Suécia. A partir de 1936 a igreja passou a ter maior colaboração das Assembléias de Deus dos EUA através dos missionários enviados ao país, os quais se envolveram de forma mais direta com a estruturação teológica da denominação. Organização Denominacional As Assembléias de Deus estão organizadas em forma de árvore, onde cada Ministério é constituído pela Igreja-Sede com suas respectivas filiadas, congregações e pontos de pregação. O sistema de administração é um misto entre o sistema episcopal e o sistema congregacional, onde os assuntos são previamente tratados pelo ministério, com forte influência da liderança pastoral, e depois são levados à Assembléia para serem votados. Os pastores das Assembléias de Deus podem estar ligados a convenções estaduais que, por sua vez, se vinculam a uma Convenção de caráter nacional. Convenção Geral das Assembléias de Deus no Brasil A CGADB possui sede no Rio de Janeiro, se considera o tronco da denominação por ser a entidade que desde o princípio deu corpo organizacional à Igreja, e a quem pertence a patente do nome no país. A CGADB hoje conta com cerca de 3,5 milhões de membros em todo o Brasil (dados do ISER) e centenas de missionários espalhados pelo mundo. A CGADB é proprietária da Casa Publicadora das Assembléias de Deus — CPAD, com sede no Rio de Janeiro, que atende parcela significativa da comunidade evangélica brasileira. À CGADB também pertence a Faculdade Evangélica de Tecnologia, Ciências e Biotecnologia — FAECAD, sediada no mesmo Estado, e que oferece os seguintes curso em nível superior: Administração, Comércio Exterior, Marketing, Teologia e Direito. A CGADB é constituída por várias convenções estaduais e regionais, além de vários ministérios. Alguns ministérios cresceram de tal forma que tornaram-se denominações de facto, com suas congregações sobrepondo as áreas de abrangência das convenções regionais. Dentre os grandes ministérios se destaca o Ministério do Belém, que possui cerca de 1000 igrejas concentradas no centro-sul e com sede no Bairro do Belenzinho na capital paulista, sendo atualmente (2007) presidida pelo pastor José Wellington Bezerra da Costa, que também lidera a CGADB. Na área política, 21 deputados federais são membros das Assembléias de Deus e a representam institucionalmente junto aos poderes públicos nos assuntos de interesse da denominação, supervisionados pelo Conselho Político Nacional das Assembléias de Deus no Brasil, com sede em Brasília, DF, que coordena todo o processo político da CGADB. Além disso, são cerca de 27 deputados estaduais, mais de cem prefeitos e cerca de 1000 vereadores, todos sob a chancela de igrejas ligadas à CGADB. Desde a década de 1980, por razões administrativas, a Assembléia de Deus brasileira tem passado por várias cisões que deram origem a diversas convenções e ministérios, com administração autônoma, em várias regiões do país. O mais expressivo dos ministérios independentes originários da CGADB é o Ministério de Madureira, cuja igreja já existia desde os idos da década de 1930, fundada pelo pastor Paulo Leivas Macalão e que, em 1958, serviu de base para a estruturação nacional do Ministério por ele presidido, até a sua morte, no final de 1982. Convenção Nacional das Assembléias de Deus no Brasil - Ministério de Madureira À medida que os anos se passavam, os pastores do Ministério de Madureira (assim conhecido por ter sua sede no bairro de mesmo nome, no Rio de Janeiro), sob a liderança do pastor (hoje bispo) Manoel Ferreira, se distanciavam das normas eclesiásticas da CGADB, segundo a liderança da época, que, por isso mesmo, realizou uma Assembléia Geral Extraordinária em Salvador, BA, em setembro de 1987, onde esses pastores foram suspensos até que aceitassem as decisões aprovadas. Por não concordarem com as exigências que lhes eram feitas, se organizaram numa nova entidade, hoje com cerca de 2 milhões de membros, no Brasil e exterior. Dessa forma surgiu a Convenção Nacional das Assembléias de Deus no Brasil — Ministério de Madureira — CONAMAD, fundada em 1988. Portugal Em Portugal a história dessa denominação pentecostal é contada a partir do ano de 1913. Foram os missionários portugueses emigrados do Brasil José Plácido da Costa (1913) e José de Matos Caravela (1921) que deram início às ações que resultaram na fundação das Assembléias de Deus em Portugal. A primeira igreja Assembléia de Deus em Portugal foi fundada na cidade de Portimão, em 1924, pelo missionário José de Matos, também responsável pela fundação das igrejas do Algarve, de Santarém e de Alcanhões. A partir desse ano, com a ajuda de missionários suecos e o esforço de obreiros portugueses, foram estabelecidas diversas outras igrejas em várias cidades, como: Porto, em 1930, com a intervenção do missionário sueco Daniel Berg; Évora, em 1932, pela ação da evangelista Isabel Guerreiro; e Lisboa, em 1934, com a ajuda do missionário Jack Hardstedt. Da ação missionária das Assembléias de Deus em Portugal deu-se a expansão da igreja aos territórios ultramarinos, a exemplo de: Angola, Guiné, São Tomé e Príncipe, Moçambique e Timor-Leste; os quais posteriormente tornaram-se nações independentes, mas mantiveram suas igrejas Assembléias de Deus nacionais em fraterna relação com as coirmãs portuguesas. Em Portugal o ramo principal é a Convenção das Assembléias de Deus em Portugal, com quase 400 igrejas, a maior denominação protestante no país. Além da CADP, existem outras denominações organizadas em Portugal, originárias de imigrantes brasileiros ou cismas da CADP, que adotam o mesmo nome, como a Assembléia de Deus Missionária; Assembléia de Deus Universal; Convenção Nacional das Assembléias de Deus (60 igrejas); Igreja de Nova Vida - Assembléia de Deus da Amadora. Estados Unidos Nos Estados Unidos surgiram várias congregações pentecostais independentes, desde o avivamento da Azuza St, em 1906. Buscando unidade, comunhão entre si, trabalho missionário e organização legal, alguns líderes convocaram uma Convenção em Hot Springs, Arkansas, em 1914. Como resultado, houve a adesão de quase 500 ministros e a criação do General Council of the Assemblies of God (Concílio Geral das Assembléias de Deus), mais tarde sediado em Springfield (Missouri), Missouri. Essa igreja possui, hoje, cerca de 2 milhões de membros e envia missionários a vários países do mundo. John Ashcroft, procurador-geral dos EUA durante o primeiro mandato de George W. Bush, é membro dessa denominação. As Assemblies of God apresentam algumas diferenças de sua coirmã brasileira: no tocante à administração, não existe o sistema de ministérios; cada igreja local é autônoma e não é subordinada a nenhuma outra entidade, mas voluntariamente agrupam-se em presbitério regionais, onde há igualdade entre todos e contam com a participação de representantes leigos. A congregação local entrevista e contrata o pastor, que é examinado e ordenado pelo Concílio Geral. Referente aos costumes, as Assemblies of God são integradas à sociedade americana, permitindo, por exemplo, que suas mulheres cortem o cabelo e usem calças compridas. Grã-Bretanha e Irlanda Organizada em 1924, a Assemblies of God in Great Britain and Ireland cresceu sob a influência do pastor Donald Gee. Reúne hoje cerca de 600 igrejas locais e possui uma rede de missionários atuando em vários continentes. Uma característica da AGGBI é a prática da Santa Ceia semanalmente. Existem ainda Assembléias de Deus composta por imigrantes caribenhos e brasileiros, cujas igrejas não possuem relações com a AGGBI. Doutrina De acordo com o credo das Assembléias de Deus, entre as verdades fundamentais da denominação, estão a crença: *Num só Deus eterno subsistente em três pessoas: o Pai, o Filho e o Espírito Santo; *Na inspiração verbal da Bíblia Sagrada, considerada a única regra infalível de fé normativa para a vida e o caráter cristão; *Na concepção virginal de Jesus Cristo, na sua morte vicária e expiatória, ressurreição corporal e ascensão para o céu; *No pecado que distancia o homem de Deus, condição que só pode ser restaurada através do arrependimento e da fé em Jesus Cristo. *Arrebatamento dos membros da Igreja para a Nova Jerusalém em breve com a volta de Cristo. *Na necessidade de um novo nascimento pela fé em Jesus Cristo e pelo poder atuante do Espírito Santo e da Palavra de Deus para que o homem se torne digno do Reino dos Céus; A denominação pratica o batismo em águas por imersão do corpo inteiro, uma só vez, em adultos, em nome da Trindade; a celebração, sistemática e continuada, da Santa Ceia; e o recebimento do batismo no Espírito Santo com a evidência inicial do falar em outras línguas, seguido dos dons do Espírito Santo. A exemplo da maioria dos cristãos, os assembleianos aguardam a segunda vinda premilenial de Cristo em duas fases distintas: a primeira, invisível ao mundo, para arrebatar a Igreja fiel da terra, antes da Grande Tribulação; e a segunda, visível e corporal com a Igreja glorificada, para reinar sobre o mundo por mil anos, sendo portanto dispensacionalista. Ainda, nesse corolário de fé, os assembleianos esperam comparecer perante o Tribunal de Cristo, para receber a recompensa dos seus feitos em favor da causa do Cristianismo, seguindo-se uma vida eterna de gozo e felicidade para os fiéis e de tormento para os infiéis. A liturgia do Culto Os cultos da Assembléia de Deus se caracterizam por orações, cânticos (músicas gospel e hinos evangélicos clássicos), testemunhos e pregações, onde muitas vezes ocorrem manifestações dos dons espirituais, como profecias e o culto em línguas. Possui dias e horários específicos, sendo o principal deles no Domingo (o culto público) por volta das 19:00hs, e o de Ensinamento Bíblico (a Escola Bíblica Dominical, com divisão de classes por idade aos Domingos por volta das 09:00hs. Os cultos e trabalhos tem duração média de 02:30hs, sendo divididos em: * Oração inicial - Normalmente um obreiro ou pastor faz uma oração pedindo a benção de Deus. * Cânticos iniciais - Utilizando-se da Harpa Cristã (um livreto de Hinos Evangélicos Clássicos), canta-se em média de 03 hinos, e também (nem todas), após o hinário, canta-se também outras músicas evangélicas. * Leitura trecho bíblico (Ou Palavra Introdutória) - Neste momento a leitura do trecho bíblico e inspirada pelo Espírito Santo, no qual o culto será direcionado como um todo com base nesse trecho. * Oportunidades de Cânticos por Grupos de Jovens, Crianças, Senhoras, Irmãs, Grupos e ministérios de Louvor, e Adolescentes. * Oportunidades de Testemunhos por Membros - Momento no qual os membros contam o que Deus mudou em suas vidas e vem fazendo atualmente por eles. * Leitura Bíblica e Pregação - na qual um pastor, um membro da igreja local, ou um pregador ou pastor convidado fará a pregação (sermão) explicando a passagem bíblica para toda a igreja. * Apelo - Convite aos que não são evangélicos a aceitarem a Jesus como seu único e suficiente Salvador. * Cântico de Encerramento. * Oração Final. * Benção Apostólica Obs: Nem todas os ministérios da Assembléia de Deus seguem esta liturgia. É importante lembrar que atualmente muitas Assembléias de Deus adotam linha litúrgica contextualizada de louvor e condução dos cultos, bem próximos das liturgias praticadas pelas Comunidades Evangélicas e Igrejas de Nova Vida em geral. Críticas A Assembléia de Deus sofre críticas, tanto por parte de outras denominações religiosas quanto por setores não-religiosos da sociedade civil. O rápido crescimento da igreja tem estimulado diversas produções intelectuais de pesquisadores dos fenômenos sociológicos e antropológicos contemporâneos; ao mesmo tempo que já gerou apaixonadas controvérsias e discussões, no campo puramente ideológico. O fenômeno do rápido acúmulo financeiro ligado aos líderes de alguma das principais denominações também é alvo de críticas da sociedade, uma vez que a prática religiosa é isenta de taxação fiscal no Brasil e passível de se transformar em instrumento de crimes financeiros como evasão de divisas e lavagem de dinheiro. É importante observar que a Assembléia de Deus, como representande do pentecostalismo clássico, é critica em relação aos métodos de arrecadação de ofertas, feitas por neopentecostais. Novos conceitos a respeito de usos e costumes Muitas igrejas Assembléias de Deus vêm experimentando, mais recentemente, grandes mudanças comportamentais concernente a usos e costumes. Em particular, algumas dessas igrejas já não mais impoem o uso de determinadas peças do vestuário feminino, consentindo que as mulheres usem calças compridas, decotes mais alongados ou mangas mais curtas, permitindo ainda o uso de jóias como brincos, cordões e pinturas, desde que mantido um razoável padrão de pudor. Quanto aos homens, diminuem as restrições ao uso de bigode, barba crescida ou cabelos mais alongados, bem como bermudas e lazer (como o futebol, que era considerado "abominável")substituindo-se o rigor da proibição pela recomendação de uma boa imagem pessoal ante a sociedade, nos padrões exigidos por algumas organizações corporativas. De igual modo, tendem a desaparecer do cenário assembleiano as folclóricas proibições ao uso da televisão e do rádio; enquanto algumas igrejas passam a orientar seus adeptos a lerem bons livros e fazerem uso adequado da internet, numa clara demonstração de que as posições radicais do passado estão sendo substituídas pelo respeito à liberdade de seus membros usufruírem dos benefícios que a tecnologia põe ao dispor da sociedade contemporânea. Ligações externas *Convenção Geral das Assembléias de Deus no Brasil *Site de divulgação do Centenário das Assembléias de Deus no Brasil *Portal da Igreja Evangélica Assembléia de Deus On-line